Dil Chahata Hai
by Clemen
Summary: [OneShot][Imply SasuNaru] Love is the most beautiful and the most painful of emotions


Title: Dil Chahata Hai

Author: Clemen/Pieldelava/LaChicaNica

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings/Characters: No major pairing, hints of Sasuke/Naruto

Rating: PG-Rated

Genre: Angst, Romance and an attempt at humor

Warnings: Imply slash (slash: male/male, female/female relationship), don't like, don't read!!!!!

Summary: Love is the most beautiful and the most painful of emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. I'm a poor college student so if you want to give to charity, send me some money, you'd be doing your good deed of the day, so e-mail me.

Note: The title roughly translated mean heart desires. This idea came to me today at work talking about unrequited love with my boss. I work as an accountant we have to make our life interesting as least a little and talking about unrequited love make it interesting. Anyway, I'm taking a break from my story "Warrior's Dream." Don't worry guys I written chapter four and waiting for my beta-reader to look it over; it a pretty long chapter by the way. I want to thanks everyone that has review "Warrior's Dream" on all the sites that it been posted on. Very much appreciated. You guys don't know how much reviews are the life blood of fanfic writers and keeping a fandom alive. So next time, you read a fic keep in mind that if reviews stop coming a fandom eventually died. So please review not only my stories but other stories you read. I want to thanks my beta-reader. You are a miracle worker. Love you mujer. Wow, talk about long note, sorry about that, on with the story. Hope you enjoy my attempt at angst and humor.

**Dil Chahata Hai**

"_Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go." -Herman Hesse_

"Hey, waiter another round for this table and hurry it up."

Sakura became embarrassed by Ino outspoken ways since everyone in bar started to stare at their group, "God Ino could of you have said that loud enough."

"Stop bitching forehead girl," was Ino's reply as she started drinking from her cup in one big gulp. Afterwards, she slammed her glass on the table so that the waiter would hear it and hurry up with their order. She glanced back in Sakura's direction, "Anyway, we're here to drown our sorrow and tell each other our deepest and most embarrassing secrets…" Ino then paused in her speech as she turned to face a blushing Hinata with a smirk upon her lips.

Hinata was trying to stop herself from blushing but it was futile, "Ino-chan our order will be here shortly," she paused briefly as Ino rolled her eyes, "please be patient."

Ino rubbed her face with her hand tiredly in response.

Tenten who had been quiet for the most part spoke up, "Why didn't you just order bottles instead of glasses if we're going to be here all night?"

Ino eyebrows rose at the question, "Good idea, Tenten!" With a snap of her fingers, Ino started yelling out to the waiter who was trying to hurry up with their order amongst other orders. "Hey waiter! Forget my previous order and get me two bottles with lots of ice and hurry it up will you?"

With a roll of her eyes Tenten whispered out a single word to Sakura and Hinata, "Blondes." It made the three of them burst into laughter.

Ino who had been waiting impatiently for her order turned her attention back to them, "What's so funny?"

Looking around the bar, Sakura made a mental note to never set foot in that place again after today – no matter how much Ino pleaded with her. With a soft sigh she answered Ino's question, "Nothing pig, so why did you gather us all together tonight?"

However, just as Ino was going to respond, the waiter finally arrived with their order. As the waiter left, Ino started to pour everyone a drink with her being the last while she opened her mouth to talk. "Just needed to hang out with my girls…" She tipped her head back and swallowed her drink in one shot before continuing, "and I need to get some stuff off my chest." She concluded as she proceeded to pour herself another drink.

This simple action started to worry the other three girls, Ino never drank a lot unless it was something really serious that was bothering her. Sakura took it upon herself to study the other girl and noticed the unshed tears in Ino's eyes. "What's wrong Ino?" she asked softly with a concern tone to her voice. To her, Ino had just gone from a loud person to a depressed one in less than a minute and that fact made her worry even more.

Tenten was looking at Ino as well from her end and realized that her usual sarcastic comments she tends to give out would not be appreciated tonight, "Ino whatever's wrong, we're here for you." She said as she tried to sound as friendly as possible.

Hinata started to rub Ino's back in a gentle manner.

Ino had her eyes focused on the table before her as she silently listened to her friends. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke quietly, "You know…I always thought that love was just a fairytale. But I was wrong – it's actually far from it. Love is the most beautiful and the most painful of all emotions."

The rest of the girls kept thinking the same thing as they listened intently, "Tell me about it…"

Sakura nodded at Ino to continue.

"I always fancy myself in love with my latest crush, but all this time I was in love with someone else. I didn't see the person in front of me and now…" Ino paused as she tried not to cry, "Now he's with someone else and every time I see him – his eyes full of love for her and only her…." Her hand trembles as she grasps one of the bottles, "I feel like a part of me dies every time." She took a long drink from the bottle, allowing the liquor to calm her wary nerves. "He loved me – he waited for me to return his affection – he waited for me but I was too blind to see." She swallowed hard, "Now he's with Temari."

Sudden gasps are heard from the rest of the girls as they realize who Ino is in love with – it was Shikamaru.

Ino glanced at each girl and nodded at them, "Yes, Shikamaru." She took another drink from the bottle before continuing, "He may not be the hottest guy around but what I feel for him goes beyond looks." A sad smile plays upon her lips, "He had been my friend since we were children; I remember all the time we spent together – laughing, playing." Softly she sighed, "I didn't appreciate those moments as I should have had then, but now…Now they are my most treasured memories that I will always hold close to my heart."

She released her grasps that she had on the bottle as she spoke in defeated tone. "Temari is good for him, she makes him happy." Ino lifted her eyes to stare at each girl for a brief moment, "As long as he's happy – I can bear the pain."

Ino reached for the bottle once more and poured herself another drink, this time all the girls joined her.

A sudden sniffle was heard and Ino eyes fell upon Hinata who had tears in her eyes, her face became one of worry. "Hinata, why are you crying?"

"Ino-chan, I too bear the pain of unrequited love."

Realization dawns on the rest of the girls and they whisper out a single name – "Naruto."

Tenten lifted her glass in the air, "Cheers to that baka, the idiot who's also the cause of my unrequited love."

Sakura spitted out her drink in response. Her eyes were filled with shock, "Tenten, you're in love with Naruto as well?"

Her only reply was a dirty look.

"Of course not!" Tenten all but shouted, "The person I love loves him."

Hinata eyes widened in understanding; she realized who Tenten was referring about while Sakura asked unsurely, "You mean Hyuga Neji? Hinata's cousin?"

"Hai, Neji loves Naruto since they were twelve." Tenten slouched in her chair, "I don't understand why all you Hyugas love Naruto… I mean I'll admit he's hot…"

"Hot?" Ino interrupts Tenten as she started to remember the blonde bombshell in her mind. "Naruto is gorgeous."

Tenten remembers the first time Neji told her of his feelings for Naruto and remembers thinking how painful the fact had hurt but also remembers thinking that love has no gender. Blinking back her own unshed tears, Tenten takes another drink, "Look wise – okay. I agree but to me he's still the same immature baka from when we were children."

Sakura couldn't help but agree as her mind started going back to when she and Naruto were younger, remembering how he was and still is – an immature baka. She glanced at her friends and decided to admit her own true feelings. "Hai Tenten. Cheer's to Naruto for he also the cause of my unrequited love."

Ino shook her head in disbelief. "Who would have thought that that baka of all people would grow up to break so many hearts?"

Hinata agreed silently as a faint smile formed upon her lips. "Hai, Ino, but you can't blame him. He never did it on purpose – you can't help who your heart fall in love with."

Ino laughed ruefully, "You can sure as hell say that again Hinata." She shook her head once more in disbelief, "Never thought I'd see Naruto with Sasuke." She glanced around the table, "Seriously? Who thought they would end up together? They are polar opposite and yet in a weird way it makes sense."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "It does, but it doesn't make the hurt any less." She tried to smile but it just didn't came, "It hurts like hell to see them together. I always thought it was Sasuke and me that would end up together not them." She took in a deep breath, "I tried so hard to be everything he would want in a wife." Sakura wiped away a lone tear that ran down her cheek; she wanted to be strong in front of her friend, not weak. "When I first found out about them together, I wanted to kill Naruto for taking away the one man I ever loved, but I couldn't. Deep inside I knew Sasuke was never mine to begin with nor could I really hurt Naruto, a person I've considered one of my closet friends."

Silently, she wrapped her arms around her waist as if looking for some sort of comfort from them, "I've been in love with Sasuke since we were twelve. I think I convinced myself that he loved me and that he just didn't want to show it." She laughed humorlessly, "He was only with me when I was with Naruto, because we were on the same team." Sadly she admitted something that she had kept hidden for some time, "When he came back from the whole Orochimaru ordeal, the first thing he wanted to see was and only Naruto." She shook her head, "He didn't even acknowledge me until Naruto told him I was there in the same room as them. And when Akatsuki kidnapped me, to lure Naruto to his death, Sasuke was giving an ultimate to choose between Naruto and me, and without any hesitation he chose Naruto."

"Sakura, I didn't know that."

Sakura gave her a tired smile, "Ino, no one knew the whole story until now." She reached for her abandon glass and swallowed the contents within it in one gulp before continuing. "I would have died if not for Naruto. Once Sasuke knew Naruto was ok, he went after his brother." A slow sigh escaped her lips, "Watching them together, I know love goes beyond looks or ideal." She shrugged her shoulders as she lifted her eyes to stare at the other girls intently, "I can't blame Sasuke for falling for Naruto. If it hasn't been for Sasuke, I more than likely would have fallen for him too." A soft smile formed on her lips, "Naruto is beautiful person inside and out. He would give his life for any of us without question."

The other girls listened to her in silence allowing their friend to speak her mind and heart out to them, "Pain and hatred had been his constant companion for most part of his life and yet – he kept on smiling." The smile never left her own face as she spoke. "How can you not love someone like that?" She asked her friends, "Someone who doesn't care for a name or looks but accepts you just as you are, with all your faults."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were speechless at Sakura deep confession and were moved by her words. In silence, they all decided to drink another round.

Tenten breathed in deeply, she was still moved by what Sakura had said and felt as if she should add something. "Neji...Neji was heartbroken when he found out about them." She closed her eyes briefly remembering the pain she felt as she watched Neji suffer, watched how the man she loved was hurting because of someone else and she couldn't do anything to stop it. "Neji said the same thing as you guys. I also know he would gladly bear the pain as long Naruto continues to bring the sun into his life." Her lips formed into a sad smile, "I love Neji, but he would never love me like he loves Naruto, not even an ounce of it."

Looking down at her glass, Hinata saw teardrops falling onto her drink, "Naruto is the sun of Konoha, and everyone flourishes under his light." She spoke without lifting her head up and continued to stare inside her glass, "His lights bring happiness everywhere, it is loved by all, and yet he only loves the moon." She halted her speech to consider her next choice of words, "The moon is bright when the sun is near but not as bright as the sun. Both are needed in Konoha, one can not exist without the other."

Trying to stop her tears, Ino glanced around the table but she saw that no one was much better than her, "I'm sorry guys..." she whispered out to them, "...for making all of you depressed as hell."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders after she wiped her tears away. "Its ok pig, knowing someone else is going through the same thing, helps dull the pain at least a little."

"Cheers to that Sakura, and hopefully we can find someone to dull our own pain." Ino added and all four girls raised their glasses in union, "Hai!"

Ironically, the misfortune of all their pain was walking into the same bar that the girls were in and just their luck they were spotted immediately.

Naruto walked up to them and with his hands upon his waist he surveyed his friends and frowned as he noticed their teary sad faces. "Hey guys, why so sad?" Then he noticed the clatter of bottles upon the table and his eyes widened in shock. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, you guys have been drinking?" He questioned distastefully.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto for interfering in business that didn't concern him, "Dobe, their adults – they can do whatever they want."

Naruto scowled at him. "Bastard, they my friends and I don't like seeing my friends sad." He turned back to the group of girls, "Why are you guys so sad? Is there anything that I can do? Did some jerks break your hearts? Just tell me and I'll promise I'll kick their asses." He rambled out without stopping for air. Sasuke shook his head as he rolled his eyes – Naruto was being Naruto, what else could he expect from his lover.

Sakura stood slowly, the alcohol in her body was making her head ache a bit but she was set on leaving the bar now that they were there; she glared at Naruto briefly, "Sometimes I hate you so much Naruto..." she told him.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, "Sakura-chan, why you being so mean. I haven't done anything wrong to deserve it."

Sakura shook her head; she couldn't hate Naruto even if she wanted too. "Baka, never mind… I see you all of you tomorrow." She said as she bid them all goodbye, but before she left she kissed Naruto on the cheek, "I might hate you but I also love you at the same time."

She glanced at the other man and her heart ache painfully, "Bye Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Sakura intently. To say he was confused by her words to Naruto would be an understatement and the way she stared at him. He felt as if he was missing out on something really important. Sasuke would never admit it, but he did care for the girl – in his own way that is.

He shook his head, in an attempt to clear his mind and then he spoke to Naruto, not bothering to glance in his direction he did. "I'll go get our drinks, dobe." And with that he was gone.

Staring at the direction where Sakura had been before she left, Naruto was lost in deep thought. He didn't know what to think about her comment but before he could ponder further on it he was interrupted by Ino's voice.

"Well guys, since forehead girl left, party's over." She stood, "Let's go."

Naruto was terribly confused, "Huh?" He tried to stop them from leaving so soon, "No wait, what Sakura-chan mean?"

Ino shook her head with a soft smile on her lips and kissed Naruto on the same cheek Sakura had just moments before. "You're the best! Thanks, but there's no helping a heart break unless you got a twin brother…" With that Ino walked away towards the exit.

Hinata stood slowly and gave Naruto a sad smile. "Naruto-kin, we're okay. Do not worry." She bowed her head in goodbye, "I'll see you later but Ino's right…if only you had a twin brother just like you…" she whispered out as she left but Naruto heard her clearly and was confused even further by all these women.

Tenten came up next to dumfounded Naruto, "Hai, like Hinata said, don't worry about it." She gave him a small smile, "The girls are just drunk, well except for Hinata." She clasped his shoulder and gave him a light squeeze, "Oh and I must say Naruto I agree with them – if only you had a twin or there were three of you instead of just one…"

She turned to leave the bar and waved goodbye, "Take care Naruto."

Naruto was left standing in front of a empty table that was clattered with empty bottles with a lost look upon his face. "What the hell?" he questioned out loud. "What is with these women and the there being two or three of me? What the hell is going on?" He kept on questioning out loud.

Sasuke returned with his and Naruto's drink in his hand and tried to hand Naruto his drink to him but his dobe was not paying any attention. "Hey dobe, you there?"

Naruto turned to him, startled. "Oye, bastard. I'm here." He sighed as he took the offered drink from Sasuke, "I'm just wondering what the hell these girls were talking about."

"Dope, why do you ask so many questions?"

Naruto gave him a small frustrated glare before taking a sip of his drink. "Bastard, I'm just wondering why the girls were looking at me strange."

Sasuke shook his head as he rolled his eyes, "Forgot it baka, their just talking non-sense. Remember they're drunks, people say dumb shit when they're wasted."

Naruto frowned slightly as he conceded a bit. "You're probably right; I'm just worried about the fact that they were all so sad." He glanced at the exit for a moment before turning back to his lover, "Ino said something about heartbreak."

Sasuke took a quick sip of his drink before putting it down upon the table in front of them and gave his full attention to Naruto. "Don't read too much into it dobe, they're women and women cry over the most trivial things." He picked up his drink and moved away from the table in the direction of the exit, "Anyway we're going home now."

Naruto blinked, confused once more but for a different reason. "But we've just got here, bastard and who the hell do you think you are to order me around?"

Sasuke sighed before he once again shook his head, "Dobe, I want to celebrate our anniversary in our home not in some cheap bar and beside I can't fuck you in front of all these people…" A smirk formed upon his lips, "Though the idea is very appealing."

Naruto fought the rising blush that wanted to creep its way onto his cheek, "Bastard… fine this time we're see who's going to be on top." Sasuke smiled as he moved closer to Naruto and whispered into his ear, "It doesn't matter to me who's on top or bottom as long as you're with me always, let go home."

"Hai, bastard."

Love can be the most beautiful emotion but at the same time it can be the most painful of them all.

The End.

---

Writing©Clemen/PieldeLava/LaChicaNica

Naruto©Studio Pierrot

All Rights Reserved-Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
